Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of correcting a focus detection error in an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A lens-interchangeable single lens reflex camera is often equipped with a focus detection system employing a phase difference detection scheme, in which a focus state (defocus amount) of an imaging optical system is detected from a phase difference of a pair of image signals formed by light passing through the imaging optical system in the interchangeable lens. In such a phase difference detection scheme, there are cases where an in-focus position cannot be accurately detected due to the influence of the environment at the time of shooting, or due to the influence of manufacturing errors of the single lens reflex camera and the interchangeable lens. In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-227639 discloses an image capturing apparatus having a function (an AF micro-adjustment function) that enables a user to arbitrarily perform micro-adjustment of an adjustment value of an automatic focus adjustment function (AF) function.
However, with the AF micro-adjustment function, there is a problem that it is necessary to repeat shooting and confirmation work in order to confirm whether or not the result of micro-adjustment by the user is correct. Also, there are cases where, even if micro-adjustment of focus has been performed once using the AF micro-adjustment function, the necessary adjustment value changes due to a change in the environment.